It is known to analyse, monitor and detect processes. One scenario where this is performed is when the process comprises a military enemy or terrorist group making preparations for an attack. In such a situation, the party performing the analysis of the process is different to the party implementing the process. By virtue of the nature of the process, the party performing the analysis is not able to fully observe or detect all elements of the process, for example due to other activities not forming part of the process being observed as well as activities that are part of the process. As such, the process may be considered as being partially observable, and executed in a cluttered, environment. Also, the party performing the analysis may not know all the intended steps or elements of the process or their timings. Also, the party performing the analysis may not know whether the process to be analysed is actually underway.
The present inventor has realised it would be desirable to provide a process of process analysis which tends to accommodate or alleviate one or more of the following aspects: (i) the process being partially observable, (ii) the process being performed in a cluttered, environment; (iii) incomplete knowledge of the process being analysed; and (iv) incomplete knowledge of if/when the process to be analysed may start.